genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Stone's relationships
For more info on character, view Hunter Stone. Relatives Jason Collins "Blaze" Hunter once shared a close brother-sister relationship with Jason than the other siblings. He use to look after her whenever their parents weren't available. She looked up to him as a 'fatherly' figure. Realizing that he had made a solemn pact with Van Kleiss really devasated Hunter. She developed a severe hatred towards him since then. Hunter even considered him to no longer her brother, however, she still has some considerations for him, despite being on opposing sides. Erica Jewels Her relationship with Erica was nothing compared with what she had with Blaze. Hunter does, however, consider Erica as the 'only real' family member she has left to remember. Erica's 'motherly' personality is as much of an annoyance to Hunter as with the boy's flirting for her affection. Wesley and Olivia Collins Hunter doesn't have much of a relationship with them than with Erica or Blaze, nor does she know much about them due to having amnesia. She does know that Wesley is a prankster, he loves to tease and pull pranks on his siblings. Olivia, on the other hand, is quiet and shy than her 'rambunctious' twin, something that she and Hunter can relate to. Bianca Jewels and Bruno Collins Because of her loss of memories, Hunter cannot remember a single thing about her parents. Hunter believes that she is to blame for her parents death and takes it for granted. Love Interest Rex Salazar Hunter showed slight resentment towards Rex when they first met. She thought he would be somebody who would want to take advantage of her abilities, not knowing he is an E.V.O as well. Until she spent time with him, Hunter grew fond of hanging around with Rex. She eventually developed very strong feelings and great considerations for him. Hunter considers Rex as the only person in Providence who she can respect and trust most. Whenever she is frightened or experiencing nightmares, she always turns to him for comfort. She learned from him on how to express herself and have fun as well as being brave. Hunter deeply cares for Rex and hates to let anything bad happen to him. When Hunter noticed Marcella's feelings for Rex, she felt saddened and slightly uncomfortable, yet she didn't let any jealousy nor anger get the best of her. She strongly feared of straining her relationship with him, and her new friendship with Marcella. Allies Amber Flare Flare is Hunter's best friend and most trusted teammate in the Alpha Gang. She was found by Flare when the Alpha Gang was out 'scavenging' for their survival. Hunter and Flare looks out for one another, both considering each other as sisters. Jade, Chance and Ryder Hunter wasn't very well liked by them at first. They thought of her as a nuisance and a deadweight to their survival. Eventually, Hunter has come to great terms with them and considered Jade, Chance and Ryder as her 'family'. She was completely obvious that Ryder had a slight romantic crush on her. Skylark When Hunter returned to her position as leader of the Alpha Gang, she felt uncomfortable about him as their new member. Hunter had a wary suspicion about his motives and why he joined them to begin with. When she found out that he was Galvin's double-agent, Hunter grew furious and threatened him not to put her friends in harm's way. After learning the truth, she forgave Skylark and gave him the position as their infiltration expert. Hunter is the only Alpha Gang member who knows about his 'double-agent' secret. Rocky Rocky is the Alpha Gang's pet E.V.O dog. He is loyal to the Alpha Gang, especially Hunter. Rocky has more of a close relationship with Hunter than the rest of the Alpha Gang members. Marcella Hanges Hunter felt awkward being around her at first, due to their feelings for Rex. Since she was assigned to go undercover as Marcella's partner, Hunter has grown to bond with her. Her friendship grew to the point that she can greatly respect and trust Marcella. Knowing that Marcella likes Rex as well, Hunter fears of damaging the relationship between her, Marcella and Rex. During their time together as partners, Hunter considers Marcella lucky to have a loving family. She develops a close 'sisterly'-like relationship with Marcella and hopes she doesn't go through what Hunter has been. At their departure, Hunter promised to stay in touch with Marcella. Tory Hanges Much like his sister Marcella, Hunter has come to trust and respect him as well. Hunter also considers Tory lucky to have a loving family. Rebecca Holiday Hunter looks up to Dr. Holiday, considering her as a motherly-figure. She would often turn to Holiday whenever she has conflicting feelings about Providence and Lykota, thinking about her past, or feelings she has for Rex. Bobo Haha Bobo and Hunter share a mere friendly-rivalry between each other. Hunter get irritated with Bobo whenever he constantly tries to 'flirt' with and/or tease Hunter. Agent Six Little is known about Hunter's relationship with Six, except that she respects him. White Knight Hunter sees and respects White Knight as a boss. She hardly ever talks back to him. Enemies Allyson Davis Allyson is Hunter's arch-rival and former ally. Hunter and Allyson were once partners back in Lykota. They were polar opposites; while Hunter was emotional and insecure, Allyson was headstrong and rebellious. Allyson has the power of animals and Hunter has the power of the elements. During their time as partners, Hunter and Allyson shared a close 'sisterly' relationship which later turned into a bitter rivalry. Galvin Hunter has resentment towards Galvin. She despises how he manipulates E.V.O.s (as well as humans) and uses them to his advantage. Along with her Alpha Gang teammates, Hunter gravely fears Galvin due to his ability of controlling someone else's body. Clinton Hunter hardly knows much about Clinton and his E.V.O gang until she was given the intel from White Knight and Dr. Holiday. When she first met him in person, Hunter felt extremely uncomfortable and terrified, especially when he tries to flirt with her and make her his "mate". She displays the same amount of fear for him as she does for Van Kleiss. Hunter despises Clinton's negative belief on human beings. After seeing what he is capable of doing, Hunter grew moreso terrifed and worried for the sake of other humans as well as Marcella's mother. Van Kleiss When Hunter became a member of the Pack, she grew fearful of Van Kleiss and considered him untrustworthy. Ever since she escaped from Abysus, Hunter would get constant nightmares of her terrifying experience with Van Kleiss. Hunter still thinks that he might be after her and fears of leaving the outskirts of Lykota. Van Kleiss is the cause of Hunter's amnesia. Black Knight Hunter despises Black Knights methods on controlling E.V.Os. She is considered as another asset to Providence because of her ability to communicate to plants and animals (including E.V.Os). Category:Hunter Stone Category:BldySrw88 Category:Character relationships Category:Relationships